


By the Light of the Moon (Interlude)

by bobasheebaby



Series: The Rise [4]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Perfect Match (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, zombie turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Olivia enjoys a moment of peace under the full moon.The Olivia in The Rise is a bit harder than the Olivia in canon, with an even gooier center. She was raised by the staff and rarely saw her aunt. Liam did plead with Constantine when they visited to take her home with them but Olivia heard him telling Liam’s mom “I will not be responsible for raising that damaged girl” (ouch!) She rarely saw Liam and the royal family, she found it unfair that Drake was allowed to stay after his father was killed while she grew up alone. Her home was quiet and she longed for any sound to fill the large space. She started to spend more time in the armory and learning to care for and use the weapons. She longs for someone to see value in her and love her for who she is, despite her cracks and chips. She never had Liam the knight in shining armor, she likes him well enough and was willing to rule by his side because she did care for him, but she wasn’t in love.





	By the Light of the Moon (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a one shot/interlude set within the world. It’s sweet and fluffy.

Olivia pulled her coat tighter as she stood facing the moon, eyes closed, her crimson tresses dancing behind her in the breeze. It was quiet, and while she had learned to be on guard even more in the vast stillness of what was now the world, she was taking one singular moment for herself, to just be. Normally she found peace in training, honing her skills. Now that she found herself using them every day to survive, she was content to let her guard down for one single solitary minute and just drink in the light of the full moon. She blocked out all worries and thoughts, focusing on the sound of the trees swaying in the wind. Her guard still up even in a moment of meditation.

Olivia scoffed to herself, she never was one for stillness and meditation, finding all the calm she needed in sharpening her blades or training to defend herself. As the world changed she found she did too. As she fought for her survival she found a peace she never had before in the calm stillness. She still found it odd how she sought out these calm and quiet moments when as a child all she wanted was to fill the quiet void with noise and action. With the new world she found herself craving one moment where she wasn’t fighting for her life.

Olivia stiffened as she heard the rustling of footsteps crunching through the newly fallen snow. Her hand ready to grab her hidden dagger if needed, but she had learned the sounds the vile creatures she fought every day to survive made as the ambled the streets. Her body calmer knowing whoever was there wasn’t a threat, the distinctive sound of his footsteps allowing her to return to her calm. “I should have known you’d find me.” She said a smirk on her lips, her stance remaining unchanged.

“Yea well the others were getting worried.”

“They know I’m more than able to take care of myself.” Olivia scoffed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Bastien bit back a laugh. “Why’d you come out here anyways?”

“It’s quiet.” She replied, shaking her head as she turned to look at him. “I never thought I’d actually seek it out, but they were driving me crazy. Plus I love the scent of freshly fallen snow, so I thought I’d come enjoy the silence.”

“No I get it, things change when you spend every day of your life fighting to survive. And I see the appeal, it’s beautiful out here.” He replied gesturing, the light of the full moon reflecting off of the crisp white blanket of snow.

“Mmmhmmm.” She replied leaning her head against his broad shoulder as his arm looped behind her slender waist.

A distant howl broke the silence, shattering their reverie. “Maybe we should be getting back inside.”

“Just a few minutes more or you’ll be bandaging someone after extracting my knife.” Olivia replied.

“Fine. A few more minutes so we don’t have any unnecessary injuries.” Bastien replied with a smirk. He knew better than to test her.

They stood basking in the serenity of the moment ever aware of the dangers the new world held.

 


End file.
